Decisiones
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Una decisión importante, ¿Y si las cosas hubieran ocurrido de forma distinta en el valle del fin?, Una promesa del pasado regresa como carga moral para Sasuke
_**Ok, ok, antier me súper inspire para escribir esto y lo tuve en una noche y un ratito porque me interrumpieron. De ante mano pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico o de gramática, o dedazos en las palabras, pero no es fácil escribir en un celular cuyo teclado solo está en inglés y te da uno solo de los signos… esto lo pase por el corrector de Word pero aún podría tener algunos cuantos errores así que veamos si les gusta.**_

 _ **Título: Decisiones**_

 _ **Temática: Angst &Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Pareja: Ligeros toques SasuNaru**_

 _ **Autora: Hikari Hatsune**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni el anime Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fueran ¿Creen que estaría preocupada por a que universidad entraré iniciando el próximo semestre?**_

* * *

—Sasuke-teme—

El grito resonó por todo el valle del fin, por lo que el peli azul de inmediato dirigió su mirada ónix a aquél individuo que le había llamado con tanta desesperación en su voz.

—Dobe, no me sigas, ha sido mi decisión marcharme de la aldea, entiéndelo de una buena vez—

—No... No puedo 'ttebayo, tú eres mi persona más especial, no puedo simplemente dejarte escapar, por favor no me dejes sólo Sasuke-Teme, solamente eso te pido—

—Es muy tarde para algo así, en esta aldea no puedo progresar más, sí continuase en Konoha nunca me volveré lo suficiente fuerte para matar a Itachi y vengar a mi clan—

—Pe... Pero... ¡Lo prometiste!, ¡Me prometiste que nunca volvería a estar en soledad!, Cómo puedes romper ahora esa promesa 'ttebayo?—

El rubio, incapaz de contener más las emociones de miedo y desesperación que lo estaban dominando se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, no quería creer que aquello de verdad estuviera sucediendo, Sasuke, SU Sasuke-Teme lo estaba abandonando aun cuando alguna vez le prometiera quedarse siempre a su lado.

—Lo lamentó Kitsune, tal parece que al final no podré cumplir con la promesa, ja, curioso que Itachi me hiciera lo mismo en su momento, pero hay una última cosa que debo hacer, eres el único lazo que sostengo con aquella aldea que dejó atrás, por lo que debería deshacerme de ti para que no seas un problema más adelante—

A pesar del tono frío con el que hablaba el Uchiha, la verdad es que no deseaba lastimar de ninguna manera al ojiazul, por todos los Kamis, tan sólo verlo tan perdido le provocaba un deseo insano de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo daño, por eso tenía que deshacerse de él, lo volvía débil, vulnerable, no podía permitir que ese lado suyo volviese a aparecer sí quería destruir al traidor de su clan.

—Sa... Sasuke, tú—

—Perdón Naruto, realmente te quiero, pero esto es lo mejor para ambos—

Alzando su mirada sin brillo el Uzumaki pudo observar como rayos aparecían alrededor de la mano del ojinegro, sus parpados cubrieron los zafiros a la espera de un golpe que nunca llegó a conectar con su objetivo, puesto que Orochimaru apareció entre los dos jóvenes deteniendo el golpe del Chidori.

—Kukukuku~, no es necesario que hagas esto Sasuke-kun, podríamos llevarnos al chico zorro para algunos experimentos que una persona normal sería incapaz de resistir—

—Es necesario para que pueda obtener mi Mangekyo, de otro modo será imposible que le haga frente a Itachi—

—Pude oír su pequeña charla Sasuke-kun, el chico ya está muerto en vida, ya has matado todas sus ilusiones, por lo tanto dejarlo aquí sólo tendría el mismo resultado que sí lo asesinaras—

—Sasuke-teme, si realmente sólo soy un estorbo para ti, debo pedirte que acabes conmigo, no puedo seguir sólo, yo no podría hacerlo—

—Dobe...—

Sasuke no pudo resistirse más a sus deseos, con fuerza abrazo repentinamente al menor, quería decirle de algún modo que estaría bien aunque ya no lo fuese a tener a su lado.

—Sasuke-kun, debemos irnos de una vez—

—Yo... quiero que Naruto venga con nosotros pero no harás ningún experimento con él, es mi decisión—

—Perfecto Sasuke-kun, es tú problema el trasladarlo, pero deben llegar hoy a mi escondite, los estaré esperando Sasuke-kun—

—Allí estaremos—

El mayor se desvaneció en una nube de humo, mientras el peli azul tomaba entre sus brazos al jinchuuriki con inmenso cariño, antes de emprender camino rumbo a la base de Orochimaru, sabía que estaba cometiendo una verdadera locura al llevarse a su Kitsune, sí ya iba a ser considerado un criminal por desertar de Konoha, no quería imaginar lo que le declararían por llevarse a un miembro fiel de la aldea.

—¿Sasu?...—

Pudo oír el llamado de su pequeño, por lo que bajo su vista para encontrarse con una mirada tímida de su compañero, con una suave sonrisa de lado para darle confianza le respondió.

—Todo está bien Dobe, te vas a quedar conmigo, voy a mantener mi promesa de nunca dejarte sólo—

—Teme... a... ariga... arigatou..., aishiteru—

—Aishiteru Dobe—

* * *

 _ **Se, corto y dramático, pero es lo que tenía en mi interior, ahora a matarme con la tarea que me quedan pocos días y 5 materias aun por acabar xD.**_

 _ **Si les gusto les invito a dejar un review con su opinión, que sus comentarios siempre me animan. De igual modo si les gusta el ItaNaru los insto a pasarse por el otro fic que voy a subir en un rato, que esa cosa si es larga por si se quedaron con ganas de leerme más (Yami: Si claro, como si alguien quisiera leer más desvaríos psicópatas)**_

 _ **Jeje, JA NE!**_


End file.
